


One Day Later

by ScarletxTitania



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, More like a re-imagining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania
Summary: What if Jill was delayed in her escape from the city and ran into Claire in the police station? Or what if Jill was in RE2?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been buzzing around in my head since I played the RE2 remake (many times) so I'm going to loosely follow the events that took place in the game while taking a few liberties of my own :D Also I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any grammatical errors

September 28th, 1988

 

_ It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them. That and the lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions but there would be no forgiveness. If only they had had the courage to fight. But it's true that once the wheels of justice began to turn, nothing can stop them. Nothing. It was Raccoon City's last chance... And my last chance, my last escape. _

 

Jill Valentine sat on her bed in her apartment, sliding a fully loaded magazine into her handgun. She took one last look around the place, trying to remember if she had forgotten any supplies that will help her escape the city. Uncrossing her legs, she stood up and spared a glance at herself in the mirror. Focusing on the dark rings under her eyes, she wondered exactly how much sleep she received from the past couple of days. Ever since her time she spent in the Spencer Mansion, she only got about three hours of sleep each night. Whenever she would manage to actually fall asleep, she would always wake up drenched in a cold sweat, and her heart racing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in order to focus her mind on the present. Jill took one last glance at herself, considering her state of dress. She wore a form fitting blue tube top, a black leather skirt with a white sweater tied around her waist, and brown knee high leather boots. Her entire outfit clung to her like a second skin, hoping to rely upon speed due to her lack of ammunition. Jill strode over to the front door of her apartment, and without looking back, she stepped out leaving the confines of safety, and going out into the chaotic streets of Racoon City. 

 

As she navigated through some back alleyways, Jill heard the low moans that the zombies would always make, in the distance. She stopped to listen to their sounds, trying to get an idea as to where, and how many there are. Jill was so focused on listening to the sounds further away, she failed to hear the lone zombie creeping up behind her. A rotted hand grabbed Jill’s arm and pulled, causing her to stumble backwards a bit. But thanks to her quick reflexes, she shoved the monster off of her and sent them tumbling onto the ground, causing one of its legs to snap off. The zombie continued to crawl towards her, unphased from the separation of its leg from its body. It extended its rotting arm and grabbed Jill’s boot, trying to pull her down towards him.

 

“Get off of me!” Jill roared in fury. Frustrated not only at the creature hindering her progress, but also frustrated with herself, for allowing to let the zombie sneak up on her so easily. She managed to pull her foot away from it’s grasp, and she brought her boot down upon its head, crushing its skull. 

 

Jill stepped away from the now dead zombie, making sure to drag the bottom of her boot along the pavement to scrape off the remaining bits of blood and brain matter, and continued to move through the city. She stopped when she came up on a T-shaped crossroad. Looking in both directions, she saw a horde of zombies slowly coming towards her from each side of the street. 

 

_ Okay, guess I’m not going either way.  _ She thought, turning around to face the direction she came from, only to see another horde of zombies approaching her. Jill froze for a few seconds realizing that she was trapped, she backed into a door leading into another alleyway. Trying to twist the handle, Jill found it to be locked. Without further hesitation, she rammed her shoulder into the door once, then twice, but it did not open. Jill took a couple of steps back, and when she felt a zombie’s hand graze the skin on her back, she ran forward and pushed all of her weight into the door, breaking it open. After giving herself a second to steady herself, Jill ran to the end of the alley and into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. 

 

Running into the warehouse, Jill took a moment to catch her breath and consider how lucky she was to have gotten out of the street without getting bit. The sound of movement caught her attention, she looked up and surveyed the area around her, Jill thought she saw something move towards a giant shipping container in the middle of the room. Taking a few more moments to focus her hearing on the whole room to see if she could hear the sounds of a zombie moaning, or the shuffling of feet against the floor, she heard nothing but silence. Even though the last thing she wanted to do was use any of her limited ammunition, Jill still thought she should make sure that the warehouse is clear of any threats, before she started to look for a safe way out of here.

 

Jill slowly moved towards the container, trying to be as silent as possible so as to not bring attention to her location. As she drew closer she heard shuffling coming from inside of the container. She grabbed the latch on the doors of the container and ripped it open, immediately pointing her gun in front of her, only to reveal that it was empty. Jill let out the breath she was holding, and turned only to see a red object she only recognized as a fire extinguisher flying towards her, before everything went dark. 

 

September 29th 1998

 

A searing pain, was the first thing Jill felt when she woke. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the floor in the middle of the warehouse. 

  
_ What… What happened? Where is my gun? _ Jill scrambled around looking for her gun, only to come to the realization that it was gone.  _ Whoever knocked me out must have taken it… Fuck!  _ Jill got to her feet and rested her throbbing head on the back of her hand, thinking about what she should do next, now that she no longer has any means to defend herself. Checking herself over, Jill realized that taking her weapon was the only thing her mysterious attacker did.  _ Well, at least he didn’t do anything to me while I was out. _ She looked up at the windows to see the sun barely shining though the dark clouds in the sky marking it to be the next day.  _ I had hoped to be out of the city by now, but thanks to whoever that fucker was, I’m now stranded with no weapon. I guess I don’t have any other choice, I’m going to have to go get the beretta I left at the police station, there’s no way I’m going to be able to get out of the city without a gun.  _ Sighing, Jill opened the door of the warehouse and stepped back out into the city streets. 


	2. Chapter 1

The roar of the motorcycle’s engine echoed throughout the night sky, as it cruised down the empty highway leading into Raccoon city. Claire Redfield let out an annoyed sigh as the rain started to pick up, soaking her pink vest and cut off shorts. She knew she would get an earful from her brother for not wearing her normal leathers, but she left her school in a hurry and didn’t really prepare for a road trip. Claire saw an upcoming Mizoil gas station and decided to pull into it to use the phone to check-in with her friend Sarah.

 

Sarah was Claire’s best friend from college and was currently pretty pissed off at her for abruptly leaving to check in on her brother without offering much of an explanation.  _ Maybe a promise of souvenirs will put me on her good side again.  _ Claire thought smiling, while wondering exactly what she was going to say to Sarah. Upon pulling in to the gas station, she noticed a Sheriff’s car haphazardly parked, blocking access to a few pumps.  _ Geez dude, I get that you’re a cop and all, but that’s really not an excuse to park like an asshole.  _ Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head a little, Claire stepped inside the phone booth to call her friend.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Hey Sarah, it’s Claire.”

 

_ “Claire? About time you called, I was getting worried. Are you at least close?” _

 

“Yeah, I’m almost there.”

 

_ “That’s good. Please try to come back safely. Who knows how much attention you’ll get from perverts riding around on that motorcycle of yours.” _

 

Claire rolled her eyes at that last remark. She could practically feel Sarah’s shit eating grin. “You know me, I’ll be fine.”

 

_ “I’m still kind of mad at you for just leaving you know. Maybe if you do my laundry for a week, I suppose I could forgive you.” _

 

“Really? A week? Are you seriously going to hold this against me?”

 

_ “Ugh, ok fine. You can buy me dinner instead.” _

 

“Sounds good, I’ll be back as soon as I find Chris.”

 

_ “Alright, girl. Be sure to check in with me again, before you leave.” _

 

“I will, but I gotta go.”

 

_ “See you when you get back, Claire” _

 

Claire said her goodbyes and hung up the payphone, stepping back out into the rain. “Why does everyone think I’m going to get in trouble?” Claire asked rhetorically. She found it kind of annoying how no one seemed to think that she couldn’t take care of herself. Claire let out a small laugh when she thought about how Chris reacted when she told him that she was going to go to school a few states away. So in order for her to get his ‘permission’ to leave, he taught her a few self defense moves, bought her a gun, and even personally taught her how to shoot. 

 

Her memories were suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. “What the…?” The sound made Claire start to really take in her surrounding. She found it really odd that during her whole time one the phone, she didn’t see any other cars passing by, everything was just… too quiet. Shifting her gaze back to the Sheriff’s car, she only just now realized that the car doors were left wide open.

 

Claire cautiously walked towards the entrance of the store, her curiosity get the better of her. She slowly pushed the door open and paused, she stood there just staring into the darkness, looking for any signs of life. “Hello?” She called out, but only received silence in response. Her immediate field of view was slightly illuminated by a lone flashlight at the base of her feet, she reached down and picked it up, and went further inside the store to investigate. Claire gasped when she saw a man sitting in the back corner of the store breathing heavily. As she got closer to him she noticed he was holding his hand to his neck trying to stop the flow of blood from pouring out underneath.

 

“Are you okay?” Claire asked, feeling a little stupid from her question, staring at the amount of blood that was splattered all around. The man didn’t say anything, he just pointed to the door on his right while gasping for air. She then, started to hear some sort of commotion coming from the door the man had pointed to. “Wait here, I’ll check it out.” Claire said, wanting to see if there was someone else who needed help. Claire walked further into the back of the store, she unbuttoned the holster on her gun, keeping one hand on the handle as she opened the door to the storage room. 

 

After she opened the door, the first thing that she heard was the sound of a struggle. Claire pointed the flashlight in front of her to see two people fighting with each other against a shelf, one of them in a sheriff’s uniform. “Excuse me, is everything okay?” Claire asked nervously. 

 

The officer turned his head to look at her, but still kept his arm on the other person, in an effort to hold him back. “Stay back ma’am, I’ve got this.” The sheriff barked at her, as he extended his other arm out towards her, silently telling Claire to keep her distance. The man the officer was fighting with, used this momentary distraction to push the officer off of him and onto the ground. Without pausing, the man proceeded to take a large bite out of the officer’s neck, sending a fountain of blood to spray everywhere. 

 

Claire froze for a few seconds, unable to completely process what was happening in front of her. “Get off him! I said GET OFF HIM!” Claire yelled, finally coming back to her senses. Taking notice of Claire’s screaming, the cannibal slowly looked up at her, with a large chunk of the officer’s flesh hanging from his mouth. Claire froze, seeing the man’s face clearly for the first time. His skin was a rotting gray color, and his eyes were a light cloudy blue. The moaning sounds he was making, was something she had never heard before. It was a low guttural sound, like something you would hear from a zombie in one of those old horror movies. 

 

_ Exactly like a zombie. _ Claire thought, as the zombie started to rise to his feet, while still looking at Claire like she was a literal piece of meat. “Don’t come any closer!” Claire started to back up slowly as the zombie slowly approached her. She pulled her gun out of it’s holster and aimed it straight at the man’s torso. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she knew that she had to defend herself now, or else she would be this things next dinner. 

 

Claire raised her handgun and took aim with one hand, while her other hand was pointing the flashlight on the zombie as it dragged its feet towards her. She fired once, then twice, the bullets landing right into its chest, making him stagger backwards a bit, but was still on his feet coming towards her. Raising her aim a little higher, Claire fired one more shot that landed just above its left eye, sending him to the ground on his back. Claire just stood and watched the still figure for a few seconds, half expecting it to get right back up after the way it shook off her first two shots. 

 

After hearing something move behind her, Claire turned around and saw the guy she left earlier, now up and moving in the same zombie like manner, similar to the person she had just killed. Looking around the room, Claire saw a door that would lead her back into front room of the convenience store. She quickly ran over to it and tried to push the handle down, but found it to be locked. Now panicking, she frantically looked around for another way out, before she spotted a key hanging above the managers desk.  _ Please let that key be to this door. _

 

Claire ran around the shelves and swiftly took the key from the hook, and circled back in front of the locked door. While she was turning the key into the lock, she saw the zombie she had killed start to get back up from his spot on the ground. “N-No way! He can’t be alive!” Claire exclaimed, pausing for a second to watch him climb to his feet and see the other zombie stride into her view, before she pushed the door open and stepped through. 

 

Coming out from behind the store counter, Claire saw the front door immediately to her left. She took a few steps towards it, but her path was blocked by a third zombie knocking a shelf over in front of her.  _ Where are they all coming from?  _ Claire thought as she sidestepped the zombie and ran down the center aisle to circle back to the entrance. When she approached the door and pushed it open, she stared down the barrel of a gun, held by a ‘not dead’ looking man.  __ “Woah! Don’t shoot!” Claire yelled, raising her arms in the air.

 

“Get down!” 

 

Ducking down, Claire covered her ears before a single gunshot rang out from above her. She only looked back for a second to make sure that there were no more zombies behind her, before springing to her full height and moved towards the exit. “We gotta get out of here.” She said, thinking about the other two zombies she left in the back room.

 

“You alright?” He asked, not really looking at her.

 

“Yeah, I think so… thanks.” 

 

He turned to look at her for a brief second. “You can thank me later, when we’re safe.” He said, raising his gun up in front of him and nodded his head forward, indicating the oncoming horde of zombies that were gradually coming towards them. 

 

“Holy shit.” Claire whispered, not really believing that so many of them could catch up to them so quickly, as just a few minutes ago this road looked completely deserted. Claire jumped when there was a bang on the door behind her, one of the zombies she left alive in the store was pressing his rotting face against the glass, trying to get through the barrier standing between him and his next meal. 

 

“Come on!” The guy yelled, moving towards the sheriff’s car.

  
Claire darted towards the passenger side, shoving one of the zombies down and out of her way. She climbed in and shut her door as the man turned the engine over and swiftly pulled out of the gas station and started to drive down the highway leading into the city.  _ I feel like I just walked into a nightmare. Chris, where are you? _ Claire thought, realizing that she was in for a long night. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really going to keep track of ammo counts by the way, I’ll mention them picking some up and stuff, but I'm not going to keep an actual counter on it.

Jill burst through the front doors of the Raccoon police station, and leaned forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Standing back up, she looked around the foyer of the station only to see that it was empty. Jill was half expecting to see at least a few survivors, as the station was turned into a shelter for everyone, but the silence sent chills up her spine. The place looked unrecognizable to her in its state of disarray. She saw makeshift medical beds and IV poles to her left, boxes full of what she could only guess was survival supplies, and even hampers full of bloody rags.

 

“Really feels like I’m the last woman alive in the apocalypse.” Jill muttered under her breath as she walked towards the stairs in the back of the hall. At the top of the stairs, she saw the back windows sloppily barricaded by chairs, tables, and what looked like anything, anyone could get their hands on. The junk seemed to have been piled around that ridiculous lion statue.  _ That fucking thing is still here? Why not use that as a barricade instead? _ Shaking her head, Jill circled around to the ledge on the left and went towards the door to the library, that had a green spade on it. 

 

“Please be unlocked.” She said, as she reached out for the door’s handle and turned it, surprised to feel no resistance.  _ Looks like things are starting to look up.  _ Jill thought, stepping through only to hear the one sound that would ruin her mood, the sound of a zombie feasting on flesh.  _ Never mind, everything still sucks.  _ Even though she could hear the zombie, she didn’t immediately see it.  _ Must be behind the center bookshelf.  _ She thought, moving slowly to her left to avoid drawing its attention. Jill almost made it to the door leading to the S.T.A.R.S. office, until she tripped on something causing her to loudly crash on the floor. 

 

“Ow… What the hell?” She looked down at her feet to see a female zombie lying on the ground holding onto her right leg. In an instant, Jill pulled her other leg back and kicked forward at it, smashing its face with a sickening crunch. After climbing to her feet, Jill saw two more zombies stumbling towards her. “Yeah… fuck this.” She said turning around and running through the door leading into the small room with the unicorn statue, slamming the door shut behind her.  _ Now I know why this place is deserted.  _ She thought, walking away from the door, before hearing a loud bang coming from it, as one of the zombies from the library had crashed through. 

 

Jill prayed that the door leading into the linen closet hallway was unlocked as she strode over to it and luckily pushing it open. After she flew into the dark hallway, Jill turned and shut the door behind her, turning the bar lock to prevent the zombie from coming in through this door as well.  _ Can today possibly get any worse?  _ She thought, letting out a huge sigh, and continuing down the corridor. When she turned the corner she could barely make out the outline of the door leading to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Before she could take another step forward, a high pitch scream rang out through the hall, making her heart beat twice as fast.  _ I’ve never heard any monster make that noise before.  _ Jill looked up and could see a shadow crawling across the ceiling, coming right towards her. 

 

Breaking into a sprint, Jill moved down the hallway and collided into the door leading to her office, but before she could turn the handle she was tackled to the ground by the creature. As she struggled with it, she finally got a good look at the thing. It didn’t seem to have any eyes, instead it’s head looked like a giant brain.  _ A human brain? _ It opened its mouth and let out another ear piercing shriek, showing off large razor sharp teeth and a tongue that was long and thin.  _ What the fuck! _ Jill tucked her feet inwards and launched both of her legs at its chest, pushing the monster off of her. She got up off of the floor and looked around for the monster on the ground, but she didn’t see it anywhere. A second later, she saw a shadow leap through the air past her, and felt a searing pain explode from her shoulder. Without wasting anymore time, Jill ran into the door to the office with her good shoulder, simultaneously twisting the knob and pushing through, slamming the door behind her and holding it shut. 

 

She stayed against the door for a few moments using all of her weight to make sure it stayed shut. Not wanting to take any chances that, whatever that thing was, could also open doors. Jill could hear it thrash against the walls in the hallway still searching for its now missing prey. After waiting a few minutes and declaring it safe to move away from the door, Jill looked down at her shoulder and saw two giant gashes, a steady stream of blood pouring out from each one. 

 

_ I hope Rebecca left a first aid kit in here.  _ Jill thought, hobbling over to the rookie’s desk to rummage through its contents. Thanking her lucky stars,  she found a roll of bandages, and some antiseptic. Collapsing onto her desk chair, she splashed some of the antiseptic onto her wound, hissing from the pain. After patching herself up as best as she could, Jill closed her eyes to decompress from her encounter with the crawling monster.  _ I’ve never seen any mutation like that before. What could have caused a person to become one of those things? And are there more of them for that matter? _

 

Jill stood up from her chair and opened the drawer on her desk where she kept her S.T.A.R.S. issued Samurai Edge, only to find the drawer to be empty.  _ Figures that someone raided the place, when have I ever been that lucky. Wait, how am I supposed to get past that thing outside without a weapon?  _ Sitting back down with a blank stare on her face, as it dawned on her that she was trapped. 

  
  


The front doors to the police station flew open, and Claire dashed inside, slamming them shut behind her. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she prayed that the cop she ran into, who’s name she now knew was Leon, got away from the crash site safely. Claire turned around and stared into the empty hall, and was expecting to see at least a couple of people, seeing as the station was broadcasted as a refugee shelter.

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She shouted in false hope, only the echoes of her voice responding back. Taking a look around the hall, she noticed a computer behind the front desk that seemed to be powered on, the RPD logo, brightly displayed. When she tapped a few keys, a window with the security feeds popped up into view. “Come on Chris, where are you?” She said, desperately checking each camera feed. In the bottom right screen, she saw a man running frantically into the cameras view. He turned around and fired his gun twice at something behind him. Expanding the window to get a better view, Claire saw a zombie following closely to the survivor. “Shit… they’re inside too.” She was hoping to catch a break from the zombies, after getting inside of the station, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen. When the guy moved closer in front of the camera, she realized that he was wearing an RPD uniform.  _ Some of the cops are still alive at least, I hope Chris is too.  _

 

The cop, looked right into the camera. “David! Marvin! Yout there!? I found a way out, it's in here!” He held up some sort of square object to the camera, but Claire couldn’t make out what it was. The zombie that was following him, grabbed onto his arms and leaned in to take a bite, but the guy shoved him back a few feet, before he looked back into the camera again. “Send reinforcements! East hallway!” He screamed, then ran out of Claire’s view. She pulled up a map on the computer that showed her where the east hallway was.

 

“I should help this guy. Maybe he can tell me where Chris is.” She turned around and moved over to the shutter on the east wall near the front door of the lobby. There was a giant sign taped to the shutter that said ‘Keep Out.’  _ Sign was probably put there for a reason, I hope I don’t regret this.  _ She thought, pulling the lever to open it, but it only moved up about a foot off of the ground. Claire let out an exasperated sigh, and crawled onto the ground, pulling her flashlight out. Sliding partially under the shutter, she pointed the flashlight in front of her, and froze. Blood. The walls and floors in front of her were covered in blood.

 

Trying to ignore the feeling of the blood smearing on her bare skin, Claire army crawled the rest of the way, and stood back up to her full height. She took a few steps forward and felt a splash at her feet. Pointing the light downwards, she noticed that the hallway was flooded with about an inch of water.  _ At least it’s water and not something else.  _ When she got to the end of the hall she saw several bodies scattered across the ground and blood splattered everywhere. “Oh my god.” She whispered to herself, unsure if she will ever get used to seeing such horrific sights. Her reverie was interrupted by a sudden loud banging sound coming from her left. 

 

“OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP!” A voice was shouting from behind a metal shutter behind the desk. Claire rushed over to the shutter, to help whoever was shouting on the other side. 

 

“I’m here!” She yelled back, hoping to reassure the guy and stop him from panicking. Claire knelt down and pulled the shutter up as high as she could, but something was preventing her from raising it any higher. An arm shot through the gap, a small notebook was clutched tightly in its grasp. She grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly towards her, bringing his torso into view. “Give me your other hand!” He reached out his other arm to her while turning over to make it easier to pull him to safety. Before she could pull him further in, the guy suddenly screamed in agony as blood gushed out from the other side of the shutter. Claire gave a giant tug on his arms, but something on the other side was pulling him away from her. As she played tug-of-war with whoever was on the other side, the pool of blood around the cop grew larger. She was finally able to pull him in, but it was only the top half of his body, leaving a trail of blood and entrails smearing a long the floor. 

 

He barely extended his arm towards her, still holding onto the notebook. “Tell… Marvin…” He rasped out, before his arm fell back against the ground, he lay there motionless. 

 

Claire’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry” She cried out, still hoping that somehow he could hear her and forgive her for not saving him in time.  _ I should’ve gotten there faster, I knew he was being chased.  _ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, followed by zombie-like groans, coming from the other side of the shutter.  _ Sounds like there’s more than one, poor guy.  _ She looked down at the notebook he was holding, curious as to why it seemed so important to him. The book contained a drawing of what seemed to be a map of some sort, showing that there was a way out of the police station through the parking lot. Claire flipped the page in the book to see three drawings, each with three smaller drawings underneath them.

 

As much as she wanted to figure out what this meant, Claire knew she couldn’t stay here any longer. The zombies on the other side of the shutter, were reaching their hands underneath, and she did not want to wait around and see if they could squeeze underneath the metallic barrier. Before she stood up, she noticed something else on the ground next to the dead cop, a gun. Her stomach dropped when she took a closer look at it, seeing that it was a S.T.A.R.S. issued handgun. Chris has one just like it, or maybe had one. For all Claire knew, she could be holding onto Chris’s gun right now. Before she could dwell on the matter,  a low growl and banging came from the other side of the door she had come in from.

 

A zombie wearing an officer’s uniform had crashed through the door. Claire knew that she had to put her emotions aside for the time being if she wanted to get out of here alive. She raised the newly acquired handgun and aimed it right at the zombie’s left eye, firing twice without any hesitation between her shots. He fell backwards and Claire ran past him without stopping to look and see if he was going to stay down. When she passed the other bodies, one of the windows on her left exploded in a shower of glass.  _ Great. They can go through doors and windows too.  _ Not even bothering to look back at the zombie that came through the window, she sprinted back to the shutter that lead into the main lobby. 

 

Claire jumped onto the ground and slid her head out to the other side of the shutter. In her panic, she found that she couldn’t squeeze through as easily as she did the first time. Pushing upwards using her back, the shutter moved up slightly, allowing her to crawl further into the lobby, but was stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed on to her right leg and pulled her backwards a little. 

 

“GET OFF!” She yelled at the creature. The zombie pulled harder on her limb, before he climbed on top of her, grabbing onto her arm. “Help! Help!” Claire shouted, and was abruptly seized by a third arm. For a split second, she thought that another zombie had latched onto her, but the newcomer had instead pulled her safely, away from the zombie. She looked up to see another man in an officer’s uniform, although this one looked more alive. The man was holding onto his side, his shirt, soaked in blood. He stepped over to the shutter where the zombie was trying to crawl out from. “Watch out!” She yelled, not wanting to see another survivor die because of her. 

 

“I’m on it.” Was his only response, as he lifted the shutter a little bit, then slammed it down onto the zombie’s head, causing it to pop and spray blood and gray matter everywhere. “You alright?” He asked, looking down at her.

 

“Yeah.” Claire wheezed out, gasping for air to fill her lungs. Sweat started to rain down her skin when she thought about how close she was to being killed by that thing. 

 

“You’re safe… For now.” The cop grunted out, before falling back against the shutter, groaning in pain. “Marvin Branagh.” He said, looking down at her, still holding onto his side. 

 

“Thanks for saving me.” She said panting, still trying to come down from the adrenaline rush. 

 

“Come on.” He said, reaching his left hand out to her to help her up, while his right hand was still clutched at his side.

 

Claire grabbed it and let him guide her to her feet. The cop, Marvin, shambled over to the center of the hall in front of a large statue. Before she saw how he moved, Claire was thinking that she found a partner to help her through this nightmare, safety in numbers and all that. But even now she knew that unless an entire hospital staff were to come charging in through the front doors, he wasn’t going to be moving around anytime soon. She followed him over to the couch, and pulled out her guns to inspect and reload them. 

 

“So, do you have any idea what caused all of this?” She asked, naively hoping he would have all of the answers. 

 

“There’s a lot of theories, but all I know for certain, is that this place is crawling with zombies.” Marvin replied, not even looking at her, but instead looking at the computer, then at the notebook she handed him.

 

“Yeah. You’re telling me.” She scoffed, thinking about the ridiculous amount of zombies she’s seen already. “But more importantly, have you seen my brother Chris anywhere? Chris Redfield.” Claire asked, her heart started pounding in her chest, afraid of what he might say next.

 

“Chris? You’re really Chris’s sister?” 

 

“Yeah. Do you know where he is?”

 

“He’s on vacation. Europe, I think. Left weeks ago” 

 

“Vacation?” Her heart fluttered at the news that he was safe, but at the same time she was now more afraid than ever, upon realizing that her big brother had left her all alone. “That’s… That’s great news.”

 

“Well I’ve got more for you. Looks like there might be a way out through this secret passageway.” Marvin said, pointing to the drawing she saw earlier. “The passage is apparently behind the giant goddess statue, right behind you.” He said, pointing to the statue of a giant woman, holding onto a flag.  “Elliot, also wrote that in order to open the passage, you’ll need three medallions, that you can get from three other statues in the station, if you match up the symbols correctly.” Marvin pointed to the next page in the notebook showing the drawing of three large statues, a lion, a unicorn, and a maiden. “If you’re going to go out there looking for the medallions, you’ll probably need this.” He said, reaching to his right and grabbing a large combat knife. 

 

“No. I’m not taking that. You’re going to need…”

 

“Ssshhh.” He hissed, thrusting the sheathed knife into her hands. “Take it. And be careful. If you see one of those things, no matter who they were, you can’t hesitate. Take ‘em out if you can, or run away.” His face twisted in agony, as he started to groaning in pain, never taking his hand off of his injury.

 

_ I should probably hurry and get him to a doctor or something.  _ Claire thought, looking down at the notebook again, trying to memorize the different statues and their combinations. “Any idea where these statues might be?” 

 

“The lion one is just up the stairs.” He said pointing behind the goddess statue. “As for the other two, I’m not sure. A lot of stuff got moved around in the past week. You’re going to have to find those on your own.”

  
“Got it. Thanks Marvin.” Claire said, moving up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw a green statue with a lion holding onto a shield.  _ Unusual thing to have in a police station… actually this whole place feels unnatural.  _ Once she matched the symbols on the statue with the ones in the book, a circular medal popped out from the center of the shield. The medal slid out of the slot easily, and fell into Claire’s hands. After going back down the stairs, she placed the medal into the slot on the far right, of the goddess statue. The wall at the base of the statue, slid down and revealed the entrance to the secret passageway behind a set of bars.  _ Looks like I’ll need to get the other two in order to open it completely. _ Claire looked at both sides of the lobby, wondering where she should try looking first. _ Well, I don’t remember seeing any statues in that eastern hallway… and I don’t want to go back in there either, so west it is then.  _ She stopped in front of a gate leading to the western side of the station. Next to the gate, hanging on the wall, was a heavily taped up electric box. Pulling out the knife she got from Marvin, Claire slid the blade through the seam, severing each piece of tape, allowing the front of the box to be opened. The gate slid up into a niche in the ceiling of the archway, when she pulled the lever down in the box.  _ Well here we go. On some crazy murderous scavenger hunt, that’s probably going to get me killed… Fuck me. _


	4. Chapter 3

“Jesus Christ, they’re everywhere.” Claire said, taking out another zombie, hoping that this one would stay down, unlike some others. Looking down at the map she found earlier, she saw that she was just outside of the west office. The first thing she noticed when she stepped into the office, was that there weren’t any of the statues that she was looking for, inside.  _ Another room down, probably a hundred more to go.  _ Claire froze. The sound of feet shuffling on the ground caught her attention. Another zombie came wobbling out of the office in the corner of the room. Rolling her eyes, she raised her weapon up towards its head. “This is getting old. Just how many are there?” Firing three times, the zombie went falling face first onto the hard tile of the floor. A small card sliding out from its front pocket, as the zombie fell to the ground. Tilting her head to the side, Claire bent over to pick it up. 

 

_ Weapons locker keycard… Holy shit!  _ Heart racing, Claire glanced around the office for any more supplies that could be useful. Looking around in the room that the zombie came from, she noticed a safe sitting on the ground in the back.  _ Not really helpful if I don’t know the combination… hopefully there’s nothing important in there. Anyway, time to find out where this keycard goes.  _

 

Stepping back out into the hallway she came in from, Claire raised her eyebrow at the door set right across from where she stood.  _ A metal door with bars on it… an armory maybe?  _ Excitement coursing through her, as she opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was the control panel set right in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that two buttons were missing from the panel, almost as if they were ripped out. The lockers, she noticed, were numbered 101-109, and 201-209. “Figures, the two keys that are missing, are the most important.” She said, letting out a huge sigh. 

 

When she got to the back of the room, she saw a large cabinet. Claire’s jaw fell when she saw what was inside.  _ Is that… a grenade launcher!? Like an actual grenade launcher? Why would the RPD have one of those?  _ Claire felt like Christmas had come early when she spotted the card reader on the side of the cabinet. As she slid the card into the reader, the cabinet’s glass slid open, presenting the weapon along with a couple of grenade rounds.  _ I can’t wait to try this on something, but I only have a couple of rounds. I should probably save it for if I really get in trouble.  _ Further looking around the room, Claire spotted a box of ammo for her handgun in one of the deposit boxes that she could open even without the missing keys. Taking a couple of moments to load all of her weapons, she left the room, feeling more confident with the extra firepower on her side. 

 

Claire ran into a couple more zombies after going up the stairs at the end of the hall. She quickly took them out before either of them could get within ten feet of her. Worry began to creep its way inside of her at the thought of how she is already getting used to shooting at walking corpses.  _ I can worry about my mental health later, getting out of here alive is what I should be more focused on.  _ She thought, while entering a door on the second floor. 

 

_ A locker room? Wonder if there’s anything useful in any of the lockers.  _ She thought, entering the room and started to open each locker. A large smile appeared on her face, when she opened one of the lockers in the corner, revealing a few more grenade rounds for the weapon she had recently acquired. When she opened the last locker, a body fell out, landing right on top of her. “Gross gross gross gross gross.” Claire said, pushing the dead weight off of her. Turning around, she saw a giant hole in the wall leading into the showers. Pulling the map back out she saw that the showers were connected to the women’s locker room, that then led into a hallway, that was linked to the S.T.A.R.S. office.  _ Maybe I can find more information about Chris’s vacation, and maybe why he didn’t say anything.  _ Claire thought dismally, as she went through hole, hoping that her luck will continue to hold up.

  
  


Boredom. Jill used to always associate this room with the feeling. The long hours, she was stuck at her desk filling out paperwork. She had tried to open the door earlier, to see where the monster was lurking, hoping to be able to make a break for it. But the second she cracked the door open, it launched itself right at her, causing her to slam the door closed again. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “I always said that this place would be the death of me.” She said, chuckling a little at the complete irony of her situation. “Trapped at work. Trapped at work, in a police station. If there is a god, he’s got a sick, sick, sense of humor.” The most unfortunate thing she thought, was that there was a machine gun in the room with her, but it was locked behind a gate that she couldn’t get open.  _ Not to mention, my spare lockpick set is in there as well.  _ She thought in annoyance.

 

The office next to the door had caught her attention, filling her with disgust at the thought of who it belonged to. Jill thought back to a time before the mansion incident, to when she actually had some respect for her captain. “What a twisted fuck you turned out to be.” Her captain like most of the people in this city, was on Umbrella’s payroll, and was responsible for the deaths of most of her team members, and was the reason for them even being at the mansion in the first place.

 

Jill froze, when she heard two loud pops in the distance.  _ Gunshots. Those were definitely gunshots. I didn’t think anyone else was alive, I wonder who’s still in the station.  _ Jill was pretty sure that everyone of her fellow officers were dead, seeing as no one was in the station when she had arrived.  _ Maybe it’s some hot biker chick with a grenade launcher to kill the monster in the hallway.  _ Jill thought, laughing internally at her ridiculous thoughts. Keeping her ears sharp, she didn’t hear anymore gunshots.  _ I hope whoever that is, didn’t die already. I really need to get out of here.  _

 

The silence did not last for much longer. The monster that was outside of the office let out another scream, which was then drowned out by a large explosion, followed by a few rounds of gunfire. A mixture of emotions flooded throughout her at what sounded like the death of the creature. Now that it was dead, she would be able to leave the confines of her ‘prison.’ However, whoever had killed the creature would now most likely be coming into here, armed. Umbrella could have sent their own private army to eradicate the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, and here she was sitting here, defenseless. 

 

_ Maybe I can find someplace to hide, and get the drop on them.  _ Jill felt a little silly when she crawled underneath one of the desks in the back of the room. The door to the office opened and in walked in a young woman, dressed in a red biker vest and red cut off shorts, carrying a grenade launcher. Similar to the one that was kept in the station’s weapons locker downstairs.  _ No fucking way!  _ Jill thought, as she recalled her statement from earlier. As much as she wanted to greet this woman, she decided it would be better to observe her actions for a while longer.  _ Plus, jumping out and startling someone with a grenade launcher would be a stupid way to die in all of this.  _ The girl’s eyes widened with some form of recognition, and Jill’s heart stopped for a second when she began to frantically search through both Chris’s desk, then hers. 

 

_ Shit! Why is she going through my stuff? Just who is this girl?  _ Paranoia flooded through her while she watched this mystery girl continue to riffle through all of the desks that belonged to the Alpha S.T.A.R.S.  _ Well, even if she is an Umbrella spy, she is pretty hot. _ She thought, silently laughing to herself. Her chance finally presented itself when the girl turned her back towards where Jill was, and went over to inspect the supply cage on the opposite side of the room. Quietly climbing out from under the desk, Jill crept over to where the girl stood, who was trying to pry the gate open. Within the span of a second, Jill pushed the girl’s front into the wall, she let out a small gasp before Jill clamped a hand around her mouth, and tightly held it there to keep her silent. Jill locked her leg around the girl’s own and  held her still against the wall with her own body.

 

Jill tried not to think about how much she was enjoying the feel of this girl pressed up against her, as she struggled with her to keep her still. “Shhhh.” She hissed, directly into the girl’s ear, causing her to shiver. Jill smiled in amusement at her reaction, until she felt herself getting wet from her own arousal. Trying not to think about the stain that was now probably painted on her underwear, Jill cursed at herself for her momentary distraction from the seriousness of the situation. “Now, I’m going to take my hand away from your mouth, and when I do, you will tell me why you were going through my desk, and what you’re looking for. Got it?” Her head nodded up and down, and Jill slowly took her hand away from her mouth.

 

“I was… just looking for some information on Chris’s whereabouts.” The girl answered, her voice trying to hold back the fear residing within. 

 

“What do you want with Chris? Who sent you?” 

 

“N-No one sent me, I’m just looking for him. He’s my brother.”

 

Jill looked down at the design on her vest, and froze when she realized that it was the same design that was on the back of Chris’s jacket that hung on the wall. “Fuck.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re name’s Claire, isn’t it?”

 

“Y-Yeah. Why? W-Who are you?”

 

Jill sighed, releasing Claire from her hold against the wall. “Chris didn’t want you to come here, why didn’t you stay at school?” 

 

“What’s it to you? Who are you anyway?” Claire said, turning around to face Jill, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

 

“The name’s Jill Valentine. I’m on the same team as Chris.”

 

“Wait, you said that Chris didn’t want me to come here, does that mean he knows about all this? Why did he go to Europe if he knew? Why did he leave me?” Claire asked, looking down at her feet, when she asked the last question. 

 

“How did you know that he was in Europe?”

 

Claire looked up at her. Jill’s breath caught in her throat, losing herself in the deep blue of her eyes.

 

“This cop downstairs, Marvin, he told me that he went to Europe on vacation.” Claire said, crossing her arms, raising her eyes at Jill’s blank expression.

 

Jill could have smacked herself at the way she was behaving.  _ Jesus Christ. Keep it in your pants!  _ “Marvin? He’s alive? Well at least someone made it.” Jill let out a huge breath, before continuing. “Anyway, back in July we were on an investigation in the forest around the city. We were the first ones to encounter the zombies and monsters, created by Umbrella, and as a result, most of our unit was wiped out. 

 

“Wait. Umbrella?” Claire interrupted. “That giant pharmaceutical company?” 

 

“Yes. They’re the ones responsible for this mess. But because they pretty much control this entire city, no one believed us. Chris left to Europe to look into Umbrella’s main branch, it’s located in Europe.”

 

“But, why wouldn’t he tell me about this?” Claire asked, her eyes full of hurt, making Jill’s heart ache in sympathy. 

 

“He wanted to keep you away from this, he thought you would have been safer where you were.”

 

“Well, I always did screw up all of his plans.” Claire said, hiding her face, and brushing away a tear from her eyes. “What about you then? Why are you still here?” She asked, changing the subject.

 

“Well, I was  _ supposed _ to have left the city by now, but I ran into some trouble yesterday, which resulted in some jackass stealing my gun. Then, I came back here to find another one, but I ended up getting trapped in here by whatever that thing was outside.” Jill said, pointing her thumb out towards the hallway. 

 

“Well then, I guess that means you should be thanking me for saving your ass.” Claire said playfully.

 

Jill sighed as she rolled her eyes at Claire’s sass. “Yes, you did help me out of a tight spot, thanks. Now, how about we get out of here?” 

 

Claire nodded, reaching for something inside of her pack. “Sounds good, and here, you should take this then.” She said, holding out the second handgun she took from Elliot. 

 

“Hey, this is mine!” Jill said taking the weapon and looking it over. “Where did you get it?” She asked, releasing the magazine to count the remaining bullets. 

 

“I got it from another officer, Elliot, he didn’t make it.” 

 

“I see.” Jill said, trying not to think about her fellow colleagues. She was upset at them for turning their backs on her when she tried to warn them about Umbrella, but she also couldn’t blame them for their doubt. The story, she and the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members told them was something she would have thought had come from a drunken crazy person.

 

“Are you injured or something?” Claire asked, gesturing to Jill’s shoulder, bringing her out of her reverie. 

 

“Yeah, that thing outside scratched me pretty deep, but I was able to patch myself up. Now that you mention it, it should be nice and healed by now.” Jill said, unwrapping the bandages that clung to her skin. Two giant red scars were revealed when she got the bandages off. 

 

Claire’s jaw dropped when she saw the size of the scars. “How did your wound heal like that?” 

 

Jill held up the half-empty can of first aid spray and tossed it to her. “Probably the only good thing Umbrella made.” 

 

Claire looked at her with uncertainty. “Are you sure it’s safe? You’re not going to have some zombie-like side effects are you?” 

 

Jill laughed at how her question was phrased. “No, no, the city’s been using this stuff for years, trust me, it’s safe.”

 

“Well now that you’re no longer trapped here, and armed, where will you go now?” Claire asked.

 

“Me? I’m getting out of this city as fast as I can.” Jill said, smirking at her, knowing what Claire was really trying to say to her. “And you’re coming with me.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jill work together to get out of the police station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, motivation comes to me really slowly and I'm also trying to work on a few personal things at the moment. I can't guarantee how frequent updates will be coming, but this is something I won't forget about

“And so now Chris is in Europe looking into Umbrella’s main headquarters, and I was supposed to go join him after I left the city, but I ended up getting stuck here.” Jill said, she had been getting Claire up to date on everything that had been going on since the mansion incident. A large smile appeared on her face as she punched in the correct combination of symbols on the unicorn statue. 

 

“So if you already knew about the zombies and Umbrella’s ties to them, how did the city get this bad? Wouldn’t the military step in or something?” Claire asked, stepping over the bodies of the zombies they had cleared out in the statue room and the adjacent library. 

 

“We tried to warn everyone here, but Umbrella used their influence on the chief and the rest of the public to make us seem like we were untrustworthy. Then a few days later the papers published a story saying that the fallen S.T.A.R.S. members were killed in a helicopter crash because we were drunk. And people bought that without question, even our colleagues here at the station.”

 

Claire was about to ask for more information on the subject, but was stopped by the crackling of the radio she had been given by Marvin. 

 

“Claire, it’s Marvin. How fast can you get back here?”

 

Jill watched intently as Claire unstrapped the radio, and raised it up and held down the button to reply. “Why, what’s up?”

 

“I’ve got something to show you. It’s important.”

 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Putting the radio away, she looked over in Jill’s direction, who seemed to be lost in thought. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Well, I think I know where the last statue is. It's in that room just upstairs from us, so I was thinking about getting that real quick, before going to see what Marvin wants.” 

 

“Tell you what, because I have the superior firepower.” Claire said, pulling out the grenade launcher. “I’ll go and get that medallion, and you can go to Marvin, and we’ll meet up back in the hall.” She started to move towards the stairs before Jill could speak against her plan. 

 

“Okay, but please be careful.” Jill said, before going through the spade door and back into the main hall. 

 

Marvin looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Jill… I didn’t know you were still alive.” He said, looking away from her as she came closer to him. 

 

The first thing Jill noticed when she got close enough, was the giant wound he was putting pressure on.  _ Shit. Did a zombie bite him? He doesn’t look like he’ll live much longer before turning into one of them.  _ “Jesus, Marvin, what happened to you?” She asked, keeping a cautious distance from him. 

 

“Got careless. Don’t worry about me. Have you seen a girl named Claire?”

 

“Yeah, we ran into each other earlier, she went to go get the last medallion for this goddess statue. Speaking of which…” Jill took the unicorn medallion she was holding onto and placed it in it’s appropriate spot. Once the medallion slid into place, a part of the statue came to life and pulled back into the wall. Jill stood there staring at the slightly revealed door under the statue, a feeling of unease weaving its way through her.  _ This feels just like the same tricks we encountered at the mansion. Did Umbrella design the police station too?  _ Shaking her head, she turned to look at Marvin, shoving her thoughts down. “So, you said you had something important to show to Claire?”

 

“Right. Take a look at this.” He said, gesturing to the computer with the station’s security feeds on display. 

 

Jill stepped forward to get a closer look. In one of the feeds, she saw a man trying to open the gate to the chain-link fence just outside of the east hallway. “He’s clearly not a zombie. Any idea as to who he is?” 

 

“I think he’s one of the rookies that was hired on because of…” Marvin trailed off, still not looking at her.

 

Jill understood why he was acting reserved. Guilt. The RPD turned their backs on the S.T.A.R.S. members, and instead believed in the stories told from the media. They were treated as outcasts, and now the whole city has suffered because of it. “Look… Marvin.” Jill said softly.

 

“Don’t… We should have listened to you. When this all began, I felt so stupid. But, it doesn’t matter now. You should go and see if you can help that guy.” 

 

“Okay. Thanks Marvin.” Jill said, walking towards the eastern staircase. She didn’t have the heart to talk to him about what his injury meant. Instead she left the hall as fast as she could, wondering if she could pull the trigger on him, if she had to.  _ If it meant keeping Claire safe, I would have no choice. _

 

She opened the door leading to the chief secretary's office. The only time she ever went into this room, she was usually on her way to see the chief. A feeling of disgust washed over her, at the thought of her former boss.  _ God I hope that coward is dead somewhere.  _ She thought to herself, going towards the door on the other side of the room. The second Jill opened the door to the second floors eastern hallway, the sound of an approaching helicopter filled her ears. She broke off into a sprint down the hall, and grabbed onto the handle of the door that led to the outside stairwell.

 

**CRASH!**

 

Jill opened the door and saw the tail end of the helicopter sticking out of the side of the police station, the head of it looked to be inside of the hallway she just left.  _ What the fuck?  _ Shining her flashlight on the now derelict helicopter, she saw the body of the pilot slumped over in his seat, dead. 

 

“Claire!?” A voice shouted from below where Jill stood.

 

Turning her attention away from the crashed helicopter, Jill looked over the railing to see the same guy she saw in the camera, standing on the other side of the fence.

 

“Not exactly. How do you know Claire?” Jill asked him suspiciously, walking down the stairs to face him directly. 

 

“Oh. Uh, we came into town together, but we got seperated. Name’s Leon Kennedy. And you are?” 

 

“Jill Valentine. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team.” 

 

“S.T.A.R.S.? I thought you guys were disbanded or something.” Leon asked.

 

“That’s a long story for another time.”

 

“Right. So, uh, I don’t suppose you have the key to this gate, do you?”

 

Before Jill could answer him, her eyes widened in horror when she saw a few zombies climb over the fences into the station’s yard behind Leon. 

 

“No. Sorry. But you should get out of here.” Jill nodded her head, gesturing for Leon to look behind him.

 

“Hooray. More zombie dodging.” Leon said sarcastically. 

 

“Good luck, and don’t worry about Claire, I’ll keep her safe. Just worry about yourself and stay alive.” 

 

“Got it, thanks.” Leon said, flashing her a smile.

 

“Oh, and Leon? Welcome to the RPD.”

 

“Gee. Thanks.” He said, and took off running past the zombies that were now in the yard, and out of sight.

 

“Well, guess I better get back to the hall to meet up with Claire, I hope she didn't run into any trouble.” Jill said, turning around and going back up the stairs, she had come in from. 

  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  


_ That was easy!  _ Claire thought, getting the last medal from the maiden statue in the third floor attic. She tried to not look at the bodies that littered the makeshift cage  she was in as she stepped over them making her way back into the library.  _ I'm glad Jill isn't here to see this, she might know some of these dead officers.  _

 

Claire was about to leave the room when she noticed a scrap of paper lying on a desk. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the handwriting on the paper was written erratically. Peaking her interest, she picked it up and started to read.

 

_ Damn those corporate assholes! They cut me off! After all I've done for them! But if that's how it's gonna be, so be it. I'm gonna have a little fun of my own as the world goes to shit. _ __   
__   
_ I boarded all those filthy pigs up in a steel pen, and told them them that the last one alive would go free. _ __   
__   
_ But it's no fun if it's over too soon, so maybe I'll give that one raving loon something to really squeal about. _ __   
__   
_ Yeah, maybe I'll give him a little toy and tell him, "Kill the guy next to you and I'll spare the others." I wonder what he'll do. _ __   
__   
_ You yell about "justice" and "pride" but how many times did you go against me, your own superior? _ __   
__   
_ Yeah, you're such a good cop... So good you had to die. _ __   
_   
_ __ Man is this fun. I need some music for this.

 

“What kind of sick fuck were these people dealing with? Whoever this guy is, I hope he's not still alive.” Claire said to herself as she put the paper back down onto the table. 

 

_ Well anyway, I got the medal so I guess I'll head back to the main hall and meet up with Jill and Marvin. And hopefully I can go at least five minutes without staring at her chest. That top of hers is killing me! There's zombies and monsters everywhere, and all I can think about is this chick's rack.  _ Sighing, Claire stepped back into the main hall, peered over the railing, and froze. The couch in the middle of the foyer, was empty. Claire looked around for signs to where Marvin could have gone, but she couldn’t see any, it was almost as if he had disappeared. 

 

Claire started the walking down to the first floor, and stopped. In the distance she heard the sound of the fire alarm ringing. _I wonder if that has to do with the loud crash I heard earlier. Did Jill go over in that direction?_ _I hope she's okay._ She thought, as she went in front of the statue and pulled out the medal she had just gotten from her thigh pouch. 

 

Just as Claire was about to slide the final medal into place, the metal shutter near the front entrance slid upwards, and Jill stepped out from the eastern hallway, and smiled when she saw Claire. 

 

Relief flooded through Claire upon seeing seeing the other woman. Even though they had just met, she ran over and gave the other woman a hug. “Hey.” Jill said warmly, and returned the hug. “Did you run into any trouble?” 

 

“Not really,  getting the last medal was pretty easy.” She shrugged. Claire decided to not tell Jill about the bodies or the journal entry she found. “What about you? Did you find anything?”

 

“I didn't find anything useful, but I ran into some guy named Leon.”

 

“Leon! He's alive?”

 

Jill shrugged. “He seemed to be okay, but he was on the other side of the gate in the courtyard, so he said that he was going to look for another way.”

 

“I hope he makes it out alright, I probably would have died in some gas station if he didn't show up and save me.”

 

“Well, what say we return the favor and clear a way out for him.” Jill said, pointing towards the goddess statue.

 

“Oh, right. But, do you know where Marvin went? He was gone when I got here. Claire asked, afraid of either answer to the question.

 

Jill looked at Claire with one of her eyebrows raised. “What do you mean? He’s not on the couch over there? He shouldn’t be able to really move in his condition.”

 

Claire followed Jill as she slowly went over to the center of the room. “Did he say anything to you when you met up with him earlier?” 

 

“No. He just showed me the camera feed of Leon at the side entrance, and then I left to go meet up with him, and Marvin was still on the couch.” 

 

“Should we wait for him here then?” Claire asked.

 

Jill looked over at her, her eyes full of unease. “Look, Claire. I don’t think Marvin is going to last much longer. I saw his wound, it was clear that he was bitten, and that’s how this thing spreads. Even if we find him and bring him along with us, he could turn at any moment and that would be dangerous.”

 

Claire closed her eyes and let out a huge breath. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She picked the medal back up and slid it into the last slot in the statue, lowering the front of the statue into the floor, revealing a path into an underground passage. 

 

Jill looked over towards Claire and reached her hand out to her. “Are you ready to do this? There’s no turning back now.” 

 

Claire returned her gaze with one full of determination, and took her hand, squeezing it slightly. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said, and pushed the gate open and stepped into the room revealing a small office, that had an elevator off to the side. “Down the creepy hidden elevator I guess?” 

 

Jill only nodded in reply, and pulled the door open for them as they stepped inside and pressed the button for them to go further underneath the police station. 

 

“Have you ever seen this part of the station before?” Claire asked, unsure how something like this could’ve been kept a secret. 

 

The elevator came to a stop, Jill opened the gate and stepped out in front, shining her flashlight in front of her revealing a set of stairs going further underground. “No, I had no idea about any of this. I don’t even know exactly where we are going.” She said, to Claire as they descended the stairs. 

 

After following the only path available to them, they stepped onto a catwalk that showed a room with a bunch of generators below. The first thing Claire noticed was how massive not only the room was, but the generators too.  _ This is a lot of power being created. It can’t only be powering the police station.  _ Claire glanced over in Jill’s direction and saw that she seemed to be deep in thought with her brow furrowed, clearly agitated by something. “Hey, let’s keep going.” Claire said, wanting to keep her mind off of what was bothering her, and Jill nodded back to her in response looking slightly relieved. The two of them stopped in their tracks when they saw that their path was blocked by a metal cabinet. 

 

Jill moved in front of Claire and pushed on the cabinet only moving it a little bit. “Go on through first, and then you can hold it for me.” Jill grunted.

 

Claire got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the small opening Jill had created for her. Standing back up to full height, Claire turned around and was prepared to allow passage for Jill, but a faint thumping sound made her freeze up. “Jill… What’s that sound?” Claire asked, feeling her heart rate double in it’s pace. 

 

Claire saw Jill turn around just in time to see a giant monster appear out of nowhere, who let out a blood curdling shriek. The giant monster, looked like a sickly man who had one of his arms triple in size. Quickly gaining her wits together, Claire went to push lift the cabinet enough to give Jill enough room to escape from the monster. “Jill get in here!” Claire yelled at her in a panic. But before Jill could even attempt to escape, the monster slammed his fists into the floor of the catwalk, causing it to collapse, trapping Jill with the monster alone.


End file.
